


Cimmerian Shade

by tremble_and_shake



Category: Jimmy Page - Fandom, Led Zeppelin, classic rock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremble_and_shake/pseuds/tremble_and_shake
Summary: Smutty one shot with a dominant Jimmy at Boleskine.





	Cimmerian Shade

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a request for a dominant Jimmy and submissive girl at Boleskine. I hope I did justice to your idea! <3

It was a wonder they made it from the car to the house at all, mouthing and groping one another with the fervor of rabid animals. They stumbled through the foyer into a long, brooding hallway lit only by a row of flickering sconces more for adornment than function.  

At the far end of the corridor she could see scaffolding that lined an entire wall; a mural in progress, but of what she couldn’t make out.  Under other circumstances, she would have asked for a tour, the history, but she wasn’t in a position to ask questions tonight.

Just before they reached the parlor door he pinned her against the wall, cinching each wrist tightly above her shoulders.  She could feel his hipbones digging into her ass cheeks, his dense length between them.

 **“At least for tonight, you are mine to do with what I please,”** he said gruffly, the stubble on his chin rasping against her neck.   **“And you will obey me, do you understand?”**

She nodded, her eyes shut tightly.  She was already soaking wet.  After all, she’d fantasized about submitting to him and it got her off like nothing else.   _Don’t be gentle_ , she had told him in the backseat of the hired car.  His reply made her shudder, _I never intended to, love_. Yet here she was, hoping she hadn’t bitten off more than she could chew.

 **“That’s not a proper answer, Leslie.”** He asked again through gritted teeth, enunciating each word clearly. **“Do you understand?”**

 **“Yes, Jimmy, yes, I understand,”** she managed in a hurry.

 **“That’s better.”**  He released her, unzipping her dress and coaxing it off her shoulders.  It fell to the floor and she stepped out of it, leaving her in just a sheer black slip.    **“Come.”**

The furniture in the drawing room had gilded accents and a stately, Antediluvian quality but overall the space felt cold, under-furnished, like someone had yet to fully move in.  

 **“Kneel down,”** he pointed to the Persian rug that ran beside the chaise.  She did as she was told.

 **“Tell me, just what is it that you want to do to me, down there on your knees.”**  He roamed the perimeter of the room, tying back the drapery from each of the tall windows.   **“I want to hear you say it.”**

As the moonlight streamed in, she could see the stone gate that guarded the old Boleskine graveyard. Just beyond it, the body of Loch Ness sat in a languid silence. **“I want to feel your cock on my lips. In my mouth,”** she spoke softly.

 **“Mmm, yes,”** he said, his focus still locked on the braided fastener as he secured the last curtain.   **“Keep going. But speak up.”**

 **“I want to suck your cock, Jimmy.”** She sat up a little taller as he approached. **“I want to feel you down the back of my throat, your fingers in my hair.”**

 **“Like this?”** his fingers tousled her hair roughly, pushing her face into his crotch.  Through the fabric of his trousers, his erection felt hard and warm against her lips.

 **“Mmmhmm,”** she pressed her lips on his hardness, forcing hot air against it until he couldn’t wait any longer.  

He unbuttoned his pants and took his cock in his hand.  Exposing the tip, he dragged it across her lips slowly, a gossamer touch between two things equally silken. **“Good girl, keep your eyes on me.”**  Desperate to take him, her lips quavered in anticipation as he made a second pass over them. **“You’re not to touch yourself either.  Sit on your hands so you’re not tempted.”**

He slid himself between her lips, taking shallow thrusts at first. He savored the warm of her tongue cradled beneath him, slicking him, coaxing him to go faster.  And he did. Soon he felt himself curve down the back of her throat, again and again.  

He pushed in further and kept her there, holding the back of her head firmly, the tip of her nose brushing his pubic bone.  He felt her gag, the flesh offering a gratifying squeeze as she did. **“Fuck..”** he moaned.

Jimmy could feel his cock pulsing deep in her throat, after a few beats he pulled out. She coughed and sputtered, her hand instinctively coming to her mouth.   **“What did I tell you about using your hands?”** he chastised her, slapping her hand away. **“Besides, I’m not finished with your pretty little mouth yet.”**

He hooked his thumb inside her mouth, then replaced it with his cock, the tip bulging through her cheek. Her gaze remained upward, fixed on him.  She saw delicate creases form around his lips as he smiled softly, gently fingering her cheek. Though he had no intentions of being either gentle or soft tonight.   

He slapped her face where he created the bulge.  As his hand made contact, his head dropped back, causing his curls to lose their delicate footing on his shoulders.  He slapped her once, twice more, her eyelids fluttering each time.

 **“You look so bloody sexy with my cock in your mouth, love.  You enjoy doing this, I can tell.”**  His words made her even wetter, an ache beginning to grew within her as she moaned around him.  With a contented sigh, he pulled out. **“Stand up,”** he commanded, holding his index finger beneath her chin, forcing her to rise.  

He looked her up and down intensely before focusing on her breasts. His brows knitted together, displeased. Her right hand nervously reached for her left as she looked towards the ground, but he quickly swatted her arms apart.

Jimmy rubbed a thumb over each of her nipples, bringing them to life beneath the dark silk fabric.   **“I think that’s better love, don’t you?”** He gave both a sharp pinch between his thumb and forefinger, then trailed his hand down between her legs.  She met his gaze again, but only for a second.  As he massaged her delicate spot, her eyes quickly wavered shut.

She felt her body melting, leaning into him as her balance faltered. He stopped, her lids jolting open with a whimper. **“Don’t stop, Jimmy, please don’t stop.”**

**“As much as I like hearing you beg, that’s not going to be enough.  I’ll stop whenever I choose to, and you’ll come only when I say so.”**

**“But-”** she protested.  

 ****Like the rolling hills of Foyers, blanketed under the night’s luminescent murk, his green eyes quickly darkened as he led her onto the chaise by her neck.  He spun her  and propped her knees apart on the chaise, her hands gripping the wooden crest rail. **“Don’t move, and remember what I said before.”**  He yanked the hem of the slip up over her back and tore her panties down with a stifled rage. Then he stepped away, just out of her range of vision.  

She let her head fall forward, repressing another bleated whimper as she yearned for what would come next.

He undressed slowly, admiring his display as he worked each button.  Turning away, he draped each piece of clothing over the back of the secretary chair.  When he turned round again, her eyes found his. **“Don’t be much longer,”** she said plaintively, one hand between her legs.

 **“The _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?” **His feet barely seemed touch the ground as he came up behind her.  Her body jerked back to the position he had left her in, only for him to rip her up and out of it, his hand at her throat. **“I told you not to say another word or to rub that little cunt of yours.”**

The rush made her stomach flutter, like it was hovering up in her chest where it shouldn’t be.

 **“I’m being too gentle, is that it?”** he growled, an aural abrasion she could somehow physically feel.  He left hand was still tight at her throat, the other dug sharply into her hip. **“Well, I’ll rectify that straight away.”**

Jimmy shoved her down again so she was kneeling on the plush, hands braced on the wooden back. He shoved into her without warning and to the hilt. Her back arched and she gasped. His left hand clutched a fistful of her hair, forcing her to keep the arc in her spine to ease the pain on her scalp.

 **“You said you would obey me tonight,”** he muttered in a gravelly tone, slapping her ass cheek to emphasize her transgressions. It elicited a breathy yip from her throat, only luring him to go harder and faster until her flesh was pink and tender.   With each strike he could feel the vibrations from his place buried deep within her.

He released her hair and pulled her body upright.  The delicate fabric of her slip was balled up into his tight fist. **“But you didn’t. So you’re getting just what you deserve,”** his free hand seized her throat once more, his voice a forbidding whisper against her ear.  

He pounded into her relentlessly, her body starting to shake in surrender.  The frisson that had welled up in her abdomen was rattled loose, shooting through her like a drug through her veins as they both hovered on the cusp.

 **“Fuck,”** he groaned, thrusting up and into her.  He felt her weight start to hang heavy as her knees grew weary.  His were, too.  She swallowed hard against his hand. With a grunt, he relinquished his grip on her body and released deep inside her.

He pulled out and fell beside her on the chaise. Both bodies had crumpled from exhaustion.  As he caught his breath, he slid the thin strap of her slip back to its rightful place on her shoulder, then leaned in to kiss her cheek.  He rested his chin on her shoulder for a few wordless moments.

 **“You know, I don’t make it here often. Hardly at all, really,”** he said lifting himself up and retrieving a robe from the claw-foot tallboy. **“So I don’t get to appreciate this view as often as I’d like. But the midnight mist that rolls in from the Loch is quite remarkable.”**

He stepped into the soft fabric and pulled her up by the hand. He tugged on the hem of the slip, helping it to return to a more modest length. **“I think you’ll agree.”** He draped the jacket he wore earlier in the evening over her shoulders.   **“Shall we, dear?”**


End file.
